


Lamia Love

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Naga Sans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fic request, lamia sans, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: The request:Lamia/Naga Sans chooses a human mate against her will, but she ends up forgiving it in the end.(EXPLICIT NON-CONSENSUAL SEX)





	Lamia Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains explicit non-consensual sex. If you aren't into this sort of thing, this is your warning.
> 
> Please, read this important disclaimer to avoid hurting those around you, or yourself.
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!! : This fic does not reflect the opinion that rape is okay.  
> Author(and entity requesting fic) does NOT believe that, outside of CONSENSUAL FETISH between two persons and FICTION, that rape can be excused or accepted.  
> No one should ever, in real life, expect that rape is okay to do. Under ANY circumstances. Silence is not an answer, either, and rape culture can be extremely detrimental to victims.  
> Do NOT support activity like this if you see it, and do NOT, under ANY circumstances, relate this work of fiction to real life.
> 
> A note from the author, before you read:
> 
> Forgiving rape is not always a thing that happens. Your body may react naturally, and that doesn't mean you liked it. That doesn't mean you have to involve yourself with the person who hurt you, and it DOESN'T mean that they get to hurt you again. Under no circumstances should you have to deal with the situation written about, below. This is purely a work of fiction and you should never feel obligated to forgive someone for hurting you because you were tricked, taken advantage of, gaslighted, or made to believe you enjoyed it.  
> If you're suffering from any sort of abuse, I know it can be hard. It can be so, so very hard to distance yourself from your abuser, but the main thing they cannot take away from you is your humanity. You have every right to live freely, to love freely, to be free. Reach out to anyone, any resources you can. No one should have to do this alone.
> 
> https://centers.rainn.org

Ask and you shall receive. Wasn’t that the old proverb that humans had come up with at some point?

Well, Sans was asking- or whatever, something similar to that- and he most definitely was not receiving. A Lamia’s lifecycle focused on finding a mate, and he wasn’t really having the best of luck in that and was starting to get frustrated.

He had had the foolish hope that once they reached the surface, things would be much easier considering there would be a wider variety to choose from. Well, that didn’t work out now did it?

The creature sighed, dipping his body so that he could slither a bit and rest against a warm, decorative rock. He even had a neat little den near the park, so he could be close to all the activity, but when humans had realised that this was a monster-friendly park, they had stopped coming by. The only action this place had seen was a few monsters, which got rarer and rarer as all of the groundskeepers were too terrified to keep coming back and the city had just eventually given up hiring them.

Sans was a bit tired of all the rigamaroo this ordeal was causing him, and he had given up looking for a mate for a while, simply praying that some sort of creature would be attractive enough to not only catch his eye, but wander close enough and get to know him.

He was distracted from his depressed thoughts when a sweet scent carried near him on the wind, causing him to lift his head and take his hands from his coat pockets to steady himself as he lifted higher to get another whiff of that beautiful smell.

It was a woman- a human, which wasn’t his immediate desire but something good all the same- and it was near him. He made his way closer to the path to see that perhaps his asking had been answered after all, as he spotted the human walking slowly along the path with a camera, admiring the fall leaves that were just beginning to tinge the trees reds and browns and fall from branches.

 

“human,” a suave voice resounded through the empty park, causing you to gasp and whip around to face whoever had spoken to you. Your hand went to your chest, but failed to grasp your heart since the beat was in your throat the moment you saw the creature. It was a monster, and a rather intimidating one at that.

“O-oh! Hello, there…” you greeted cautiously, your hands moving to grip your DSLR to your chest as you backed up a little bit.

Sans didn’t fail to notice your reluctance to speak to him, and let out a sigh. “cut the shit. ya got somethin’ ‘gainst monsters?” he muttered, and your eyes widened a bit.

“What?” you gasped. “No! Not at all. You just… surprised me, that’s all. I didn’t expect anyone to be here…”

“hm... fine. name’s sans,” he replied, waiting for a long moment.

“Oh! Um…” you sighed and told him your name.

He stared at you appraisingly, making you a bit more uncomfortable, before he lowered his body to get a better look at you, and you backed up again. “tch... too timid to be a good mate,” he grumbled, pulling back and crossing his arms haughtily.

“M-mate…? You what?! You can’t just go up to people like that!” You gasped, a bit offended that this creature was looking at you as a potential mate just right of the bat.

“yeah?” he questioned, seeming curious again as he watched you argue with him. Maybe you weren’t entirely timid afterall. “if you’re not… then why don’tcha come back to my den with me~?”

“Your… den… No! Creep,” you huffed, turning around and sniffing indignantly as you prepared to leave this wretched place and its creepy inhabitants.

Sans apparently didn’t like this answer, as he adjusted his body to create a circle around you, causing you to squeak in fright and back up, into his tail. It was made of bone and magic, the feeling of it against your through your clothes warm and making you shiver at the same time. “now listen,” his deep voice growled. “i’m tired of you bratty humans denyin’ every advance. One of you’s gotta accept me at some point.”

“Well, you’re certainly getting nowhere with that attitude!” you chided him despite your fear, and a cyan light flared in his left eye in response, not liking that answer either.

“i tried bein’ nice, n’ you didn’t even give me a chance,” he pointed out in what he thought was a reasonable argument. He normally was too lazy to really deal with his problems like this, but he had had enough and was frustrated by the lack of having a mate. It was the only thing he ever asked for, other than the happiness of his friends that he had long since secluded himself from. His brother still came by from time to time, to his den, but Sans couldn’t stand being around others with his annoying mood swings.

You were about to retort while he was stuck in his thoughts, but the monster tightened the circle of his tail until you were trapped, wriggling while he spoke again.

“‘m tired of waitin’. i’ll just show you how good it’d be to be my mate… then you’ll accept me,” he growled, his upper body bending so that he could pull at the jacket you were wearing to protect yourself from the light chill in the Autumn air.

“Stop it!” you shrieked, squirming for what you were worth and slapping at his hands. The Lamia skeleton ignored this, tugging off the article of clothing before getting rid of the shirt you were wearing as well.

“nah,” Sans replied simply, his voice disturbingly calm as if he fully expected this to be an acceptable thing. His tail loosened a bit, but only long enough for him to grip you by the arms and tug off your lower clothing as well. Next went both undergarments, and before you realised it you were naked and shivering in the middle of an abandoned park with a horny monster. Oh dear.

“N-now… you don’t have to do things this way…” you began, gasping as the end of his tail wrapped around your right ankle while the rest of it provided a platform to rest your body on, his hands still securing your wrists.

“again,” he grumbled as he folded himself over to lave a long tongue against your stomach, causing you to jolt slightly. “tried to reason with ya.”

You didn’t have the breath to argue against him anymore as the tip of his tail dragged your leg away from the other and one of his hands held the opposite thigh, preventing you from instinctively closing your legs to prevent his access. That warm, tingly tongue licked curiously against your inner thighs before testing the waters by rubbing lightly against the outer lips of your flower. “S-stop~” you gasped, squirming in his grasp and forgetting about the cold air surrounding your naked form.

He ignored you by flicking his tongue against you again, causing you to involuntarily mewl in pleasure. “i haven’t done that much… why are you so wet?” he murmured mockingly, flaring gaze watching your face as he assaulted your nethers with that, admittedly, beautiful tongue.

“I-it’s a natural response! I can’t help that! Just let go,” you breathed, biting down on your lip and trying to ignore the pleasure that he caused you by pushing that long tongue into your core and swirling it around for a good taste of your womanly fluids. “N-ngh~ stop it~”

“you seem to like it,” he pointed out the sounds of your reluctant moans that interrupted your protests now and again.

Alright, so maybe you were a bit of a freak… and maybe it  _ was _ kind of enjoyable… but the principle alone was rape, and something you couldn’t make yourself ignore, so you kept squirming and yelling for him to stop.

You were relieved when he finally pulled back- though not without a final lick to your thighs and stomach that left a trail of tingling, blue saliva- but that relief was kind of short lived when you opened your eyes and he started moving your body again.

Your gaze fell immediately on the erection that he had formed at the start of his glowing tail, and you let out a gasp. “No, wait, I don’t think that’s a good idea-” you protested, not wanting to know how amazing and awful the stretch of such a large length would feel to you. You were beginning to worry that you liked the idea of it too much…

“you’re right,” he murmured, pulling your legs apart and adjusting you above the length he had created. “it’s a  _ great _ idea.”

“N-no- ahn~” you gasped, closing your eyes as the tip of his girthy member started grinding into your entrance.

His eyes closed and his grip tightened on you in ecstasy as he adjusted your body again, slowly managing to push inside your slick walls. When his eye sockets opened again, the eyelights were little hearts, and he seemed amazed by the pleasure. “f-finally,” he panted, watching you squirm on in as he fully sheathed himself inside your core.

“Y-you’re… awful,” you mewled out, gasping as his arms wrapped around your middle and the tip of his tail spread your legs further apart so he could begin moving you on his cock.

“you seem t’like it,” he muttered, his teeth pressed to the crook of your neck as he moaned into your skin, and you couldn’t help but shiver.

The rumors must be true, maybe these monsters really did affect your lust and fed off of your energy, there was no other way you’d be enjoying this… right?

Your thoughts were interrupted with a gasp tumbling from your lips when he picked up his pace, panting against your neck and driving deeper into you. “s-stars…” he groaned, pressing his tongue to your skin and tasting the sweet salt of your sweat, and reveled in the beautiful moans spilling from your mouth. “i shoulda done this sooner,” he muttered, disbelieving that it had taken him so long to come up with this idea. Perhaps he had been hopeful that he wouldn’t  _ need  _ to force himself upon a mate to truly show them the extent of pleasures they could experience by belonging to him.

Either way, it didn’t matter much to him now as he focused on your heartbeat and soft panting, the soft mewls you made not passing over his attention one bit. He adjusted your body again, his grin widening as you cried out for him,  _ finally _ , to just take you.

Sans would do just that, and then he would take you back to his den and take care of you like a true mate, show you the endless bliss that he would provide so long as you gave into him and let him shower you with his love.

You, meanwhile, were in a mindless bliss. What an unexpected and unorthodox way to meet your life partner!


End file.
